Story idea:Yes or no?
by Tf2Scout
Summary: Just something I've been contemplating


First idea: Castlevania and highschool did crossover with a slight skyrim crossover

oc's

Gabriel Belmont (note: I'm going off the _canon_ timeline produced by konami and spoiler alert in lords of shadow Gabriel is actually Dracula but my Gabriel is going to still have light magic and the seraph shoulders and the fully upgraded combat cross as a secondary his primary being the legendary whip Vampire Killer) the son of Julius Belmont born just before his father's fight against the count by an unarmed mother. This Gabriel can be a bit more comical by either making fun of the fact a dragon has a pervert host or anything he can try. This Belmont takes a bit more from his dad as to taking his own spin on his father's vampire hunting outfit by still having a coat but it's shorter and he preferably likes the color blue his coat it's blue and wears modernized vampire protection along with holy water flasks of course like every Belomont.

Rosario Hogosha

the child born of shrine priestess Samantha Hogosha his father left when she was pregnant with the little guy. Rosario is a nice person but he has a boiling point push him far enough well if you think he's gonna call for mommy? No, he'll start going crazy on you and don't even think about insulting his mother you think she ain't gonna hear she will and she'll hunt you down. Rosario was one of my first ocs and I've had time but, Gabriel was in the works too I just couldn't find a name. (and yes I got most of my inspiration from Lords of Shadow) Rosario is going to show that he knows more that most people will think he also possesses the daedric Sacred Gear Azura's star and use black or regular soul gems so he can use the ebony blade (anyone familiar with this sword?) without having to kill those he likes also fun fact, all the soul gems hold the souls of those damned for eternity to suffer. Rosario also has something called clocktower magic along with paarthunax as his regular Sacred Gear all it does is give him the shouts it'll be explained if you guys want this story. Rosario's regular outfit consists of regular blue jeans a short sleeved shirt with deadpool on it a long sleeve shirt under it and a jean jacket (short sleeved) with pins he's gotten over the years some are random pins while others are certain pins I'll explain in the story

Rayleigh Hogosha

Rosario's adopted older brother and wielder of the daedric Sacred Gear dawnbreaker in his right hand and in his left he wields a Longinus Sacred Gear created by the graybeards themselves: Alduin's Wrath holding the soul of Akatosh's firstborn after being defeated having this gave Rayleigh access to dragon blood and scales as well as the Th'uum making him the new dragon born Alduin is still his thick headed arrogant self the thing about this Sacred Gear is it steals the souls of those Rayleigh wants and feed Alduin. Not much is know about him to his step mother or brother saying.h

"We just found him one day, wandering around the train station looking lost." _Rosario to Sona Sitri_

changes made to story

Grayfia is younger, male Koneko (I barely see any genderbent stories with just one character changed) knowledge of events prior for the two brothers

Now to address the probably elephants in the room, yes Koneko is going to be a guy and a bit OOC by using his sister's leaving him to master senjustu and use chigong (Anybody whose watched Nanbaka knows what I'm talking about). Alright now if my characters seem op don't think too hard on that they aren't really I mean compared to every other powerful being they seem not so powerful. Okay now the young Grayfia is still Sirzechs queen and Millicas is still going to be born also why Grayfia, that's my little secret.

Now second and last idea: Dark Souls and highschool dxd crossover this can be taken by any who dare tread these waters

ocs the two adopted brothers from the other also again male Koneko so premise:

Shirou Toujou is heartbroken after everything he's done for his beloved Rias and the pervert gets to be with Rias even after kicking the hell out of Riser, in a fit of sadness and anger he runs off and begins murdering stray devils all over Kuoh he gets stabbed by one before he killed it and stumbles into a cult whispering about the first flame he soon passes out from blood loss and wakes up in a white void with Gwyn the one who created the first flame (I think I can't remember exactly) and asks the heartbroken boy to stop the relinking of the fire and let it die Shirou seeing a way to finally be free from devil service takes the deal and is sent to Dark Souls 3 as the Unkindled and goes through the DLC before the end of the game and he comes back with his embers in his veins this makes him the last Lord of Cinder.

Okay tell me if you have any problems with either or if you wanna send in your oc that's fine also tell me if you wish to take the dark souls one I will add more story ideas that aren't highschool dxd or castlevania related.

 **Anyway I'm that's all I got for now thanks for listening to my rambling and I don't have anything else to say yeah I'll see you guys later Scout out!**


End file.
